Simplify the following expression: ${-(2+7p)-3(-2p+8)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{2+7p}{)} - 3(-2p+8) $ $ {-2-7p} - 3(-2p+8) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -2-7p {-3(}\gray{-2p+8}{)} $ $ -2-7p + {6p-24} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-7p + 6p} {-2 - 24}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-p} {-2 - 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-p} {-26}$ The simplified expression is $-p-26$